I'll Bring You Flowers In The Pouring Rain
by LilyPadADV
Summary: “He’s gone…” where the words that sent her running toward the park.“He’s gone…” where the words that had her sobbing on a park bench in the pouring rain. Tragedy strikes and Alice finds comfort in a strange place. WINNER OF TWILGHT CHALLENGE!


**Ok, i'm in a rush to meet a deadline that is in less then 40 minutes. The deadline is midnight, it's 11:22 here in the Midwest and I don't know how to do the time changes, so I'm spazzed out and hoping that this story shows up before midnight. Ok, this fic is angsty and very quick paced because I'm in a rush. I forgot I was going to camp so I didn't finish this story so I finished the ending in a hurry. As a warning - JacobxAlice Fluff. If you don't like it, still read it. It's a good story, and they don't make out, I promise. Alice and Jake both are a little OOC and so is Jasper I guess. So read on everyone and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I obviously would not be writing angst. XD**

**Update: You know how I said I thought this fic sucked and had no chance of winning? I was wrong!!! ^__^!!! I won!!! Yay!!!! Lol...thanks to all of my reveiwers and MyFantasyDreams for telling me about the contest and then making this awesome banner for me winning: www(dot)dumpr(dot)net/photos/185998/067377f4f2a4ce9e/ **

**Check it out!! Thank you everyone for reveiwing and even reading this unusual fic....:) Glad you liked it!!  
**

* * *

In a deserted park, a small pixie haired 14 year old teenager was slowly swinging her feet back and forth, sitting alone on a park bench. Glancing down at her watch, she looked around the bare playground again. All she could see where the empty swings, slowly rocking back and forth in the air. Her short, dark brown locks of hair were being slightly ruffled by the cool, February breeze. She looked up at the cloudy, gray sky and sighed. It was Valentine's Day, but all was not going well for a certain Alice Cullen.

She looked down at her watch once again. 5:30 pm it read. Alice let out a groan and slumped back in the chair, not knowing that a certain someone could hear her.

At this time, a large 15 year old was jogging around the park. Beads of sweat were rolling down his neck, and his currently short black hair was starting to become moist as well. Doing as he did every morning, Jacob Black was jogging around the park. Little did he know; this day would not be his usual morning routine. While jogging, Jacob heard a loud groan and a thud. Curious, he jogged over to find a small, dark haired teenager groaning as she slid down a park bench. Slightly alarmed, he ran over to the girl.

"Hey! You there! Are you ok?" he asked her holding out his hand slightly. The girl glared at his hand and slowly got up without taking the hand. She glared at it slowly until Jake brought it back down awkwardly. She then huffed slightly, blowing her short bangs up and then slumped down on the park bench.

She looked so horrible, so broken; Jake didn't know what to say. "Hey now….what's wrong?" he asked.

Tears in the corner of her eyes, she stared up at him with big brown eyes. Taking a deep breath, Alice told Jake her story in a quiet and rushed voice, as though afraid someone might hear.

"My boyfriend, Jasper…..I think he set me up…." Jake nodded, a sign to tell her to continue. Alice took another deep breath.

"He told me he had a doctor's appointment at 3 o'clock today, that it was no big deal. He told me he'd meet me in the park as soon as it was over…I've been waiting here, but he's still not here. And it's Valentine's day and I got him this…. "She said, taking a tiny box out of her bag. Opening it up, was a tiny picture of Alice in a little silver picture frame. Alice stared down at it with something in her eyes. They were tears threatening to overflow. She swiped at them angrily and then abruptly stood up. Looking down, Alice grabbed her backpack and started stomping away, only to find that Jacob was following her.

Still staring at the ground, Alice muttered, embarrassed "I can't believe I'm even telling you about this, I don't even know your name…"

At that, Jacob laughed. "Good point. Hi, I'm Jacob Black, and you are?" Alice stopped in her tracks and stared at him with her mouth open. Frowning slightly, Jacob snapped his fingers in front of her face. Suddenly, Alice abruptly screamed, making passing people stare at them.

Jumping slightly, the tall Indian started running around frantically waving his hands around. "SSSSHHH!!!!" he shouted. "What was that about!?!?!?"

Jumping up and down slightly, Alice smiled and pointed at herself and told him "It's me! Ali Cullen! Edward's little brother! Remember, your best friend's little sister and old neighbor?"

Jake gasped at the memories. Jacob used to live in Forks, next to the Cullen's, Alice and Edward. Edward was a year older then Alice and Jacob's best friend. But strangely, Jacob and Alice used to have a special relationship. Whenever Jacob came over and Alice bugged them, Edward would always yell at his little sister to go away. Jacob though didn't mind and enjoyed played with Alice. All of that changed, though, when Jacob was forced to move to La Push in order to rekindle his Native American heritage. He started fading away from the Cullen family, and their friendship was never rekindled.

Moving back to the present though, Jacob laughed. "How could I not recognize you Ali! I feel so stupid! How could I forget the girl I used to make mud pies with?" Alice giggled and gave her old best friend a hug.

Murmuring into his chest, Alice cried "I'm glad I found you. I need a friend right now."

Stroking her hair and remembering his old feelings for her, Jake replied, "Me too, Ali, me too…."

* * *

_7 months later…_

Sitting on _their_ park bench, Alice sat down and got out her Algebra homework, waiting for her best friend Jacob. Ever since they had crossed paths 7 months ago, they had been keeping in touch and meeting each other every Friday afternoon after school.

Finishing another 5 problems on long division, Alice looked up to see a tall teenager running towards her, black ruffled hair slightly blowing in the breeze. She laughed as Jake ran by a little girl and accidentally kicked her sand castle, then ran back and tried to put it back together. Groaning in frustration, he pulled out his wallet and gave the little girl $5.

Plopping down next to Alice, Jacob sighed out and dropped his book bag with a clunk.

Laughing slightly, the pixie haired girl asked her friend "Did you seriously just bribe that little kid?"

Nodding his head and laughing, Jacob replied back

"I'd do anything to see you faster. I'd do anything for you in general, Ali. I'd go to the moon; I'd bring you flowers in the pouring rain!"

Smiling, Alice closed her Algebra book and placed it carefully in her book bag. Peeking into her book bag, Jacob grabbed at her digital camera. Alice gasped and lunged for her camera.

"JACOB BLACK, YOU GIVE THAT BACK!" Chortling at the rhyme, Jacob just got up quickly and dodged Alice's lunges.

Looking through Alice's pictures, Jacob gasped as he looked at the newest one of Jasper.

In the picture, Jasper was smiling slightly as he held Alice in his arms, but with a careful edge to it, as though protective, like he might hurt her. But that wasn't the strangest thing about the picture; the strangest thing was Jasper himself. His curly blonde locks were gone.

Brow furrowing, Jacob looked at his friend and asked concerned "He's still acting different?"

Sitting down with tears brimming again, Alice nodded, brow slightly furrowed.

"He's just been….acting more strange now..and I don't know why. He's been doing more charity work and helping people. That's always a good thing…but he's been neglecting his friends and me…It's like he's pushing us away. And he's always looking like he's in pain, even when he smiles. I know he's hiding something from me, but he won't tell me. And now he cut his hair and….and I don't know why. He says he was donating it, but when I asked why he always gives me vague answer, like 'It's never too late to help people.' I know something is wrong….but I just don't know anymore" Alice trailed off, her voice cracking.

Holding her close to his chest, Jacob rubbed her back comfortingly and let her sob into his chest.

"It's alright honey. He's going to be fine, this could just be a phase or something."

Alice just sobbed harder. "I don't know why Jake, but I can feel something bad coming. And I'm scared…"

Jacob clenched his teeth and just held the teenager tighter and closer to him. "Don't worry, Ali. I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks for being a friend Jake…..thanks….." Alice said getting up. "I just hope Jasper will be ok….maybe I'm just being paranoid, I hope so at least."

Giving her a faint reassuring smile, Jake assured her with just that smile.

_

* * *

_

_5 months later_

**"He's gone…"** where the words she heard.

**"He's gone…"** where the words that sent her running toward the park.

**"He's gone…"** where the words that had her sobbing on a park bench in the pouring rain.

That was how Jacob found her, crying her heart out on a park bench in the pouring rain.

As soon as he heard the sobs, as soon as he saw her, he ran. He had never run that fast, but he ran with all of his heart. Her crying scared him, it sounded horrifying, like an angel mourning. He couldn't let anything happen to his angel, so he ran. He ran to protect her, to comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be ok. He ran and dropped something on the ground.

Staring in horror, Jake looked down to find his broken, sobbing friend in the mud crying. Using all of his strength, Jacob picked her up and sat down with her sobbing into his chest on a park bench in the pouring rain.

"Sshhh, Ali, tell me what happened." He murmered.

Taking in gulps, Alice spoke in a rushed voice.

"He's gone, Jake….Jasper..he's gone…" she sobbed.

Numbness shot through his body. "What?!?"

"Jasper…he had cancer. A year ago, when he didn't meet me for that doctor's appointment. He was diagnosed with leukemia. He didn't tell anyone, but that's why he was acting so different. Why he shaved his hair, why he helped people more…he was trying to make a difference before he died…" she sobbed.

Jacob didn't know what to say, so all he did was rub her back comfortingly.

"And now I feel horrible..because of all the things I thought he was doing..and he was just trying to make the world a better place…and he didn't want me upset…but now he's gone….gone! Just like that!" she cried. Jacob's shirt was now completely drenched from both the rain and Alice's tears.

"I'll take you home, Ali. Everything's going to be all right." He cooed.

"No, it's not going to be ok Jake! He's gone! Just like that!! He's….he's gone…" she cried…repeating it over and over.

Picking her up, he carried her home, on the way stepping on the rose he had brought her.

* * *

_1 month later._

"He was the best boyfriend I've ever had. He was there for me, always supported me, and I'm going to miss him." Alice finished, tears running down her face.

After the ceremony and the burial, everyone left, leaving the small teenager crying in front of the gravestone saying:

_**Jasper Hale:**_

_**Loving Brother**_

_**Loving Son**_

_**Loving Friend**_

_**R.I.P **_

The only one left was Alice crying. Tears streaming down her face, mingling with the rain falling from the sky, she searched through her bag to find the rose. She cried out, she couldn't find the rose anywhere.

"I can help you." A voice said. Turning around, Alice saw her best friend, Jacob Black.

Running into his arms, she sobbed.

"I lost the flowers…I lost his flowers!!"

"Ssshhh, Ali. Don't worry. Remember a couple months ago when I told you I'd bring you flowers I n the rain?" Jacob asked. Alice looked up into his black eyes and nodded.

Jacob pulled out a bouquet of roses protected by a Ziploc bag. Alice gasped again, and hugged her friend. Taking the bouquet, she carefully placed it next to the gravestone. Tears flowing down her face at a fast pace, she hugged Jacob.

"Thanks Jake. Your more than a friend to me….Your….your my own sun. Your keeping me intact right now…You're like my pain medicine, you numb the pain…..thank you." Jacob just nodded his head and rubbed her back comfortingly.

And with that, the two young teens walked down the brick path in the pouring rain, clutching a single red, wet rose together.

* * *

**Right about now is when everyone goes 'What the hell?' cause this story was crappy and rushed and all of that. Well, at this point I'm pretty darn proud. I hoped you enjoyed it, please reveiw. Flames are accepted, even if it's just against the pairing. But I do hope that you guys liked it even if you were apprehensive about the pairing. Thanks, and please please please please please review. If you do, I will personally send you a PM thanking you. :)**

**www(dot)dumpr(dot)net/photos/185998/067377f4f2a4ce9e/ Check it out and thanks!!!!**

**~ LilyPadADV Out**


End file.
